<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fears (don't get me started) by blue_is_samazing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649429">fears (don't get me started)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_is_samazing/pseuds/blue_is_samazing'>blue_is_samazing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>moments and memories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fire, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Nightmares, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Trans Character, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Trans Male Character, back at it again with a sanders sides series fic, in this house we say fuck, its remus and also its me writing, no beta we fuck up like humans, reted t for some cursing but like, short chubby logan and tall skinny remus rights, uhh let me know if i missed anything lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_is_samazing/pseuds/blue_is_samazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best cure for a nightmare is to hug your husband, love your son, and have a healthy, honest discussion about your fears.</p><p>(Title from Oh Klahoma by Jack Stauber)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, because this fandom needs more soft intrulogical content dammit!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>moments and memories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fears (don't get me started)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i'm back with another goddamn series lol, let me know if you catch any mistakes because looking back at my last series i seem to miss a lot. this one is lowkey dedicated to Emmit Nachosforfree for making me like intrulogical in the first place lmao can you believe i used to obsess over logicality??? haha imagine. anyways hope yall enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan jolted awake with a gasp, eyes wide and t-shirt damp with sweat. He instinctively reached over to the other side of the bed, but it was empty, and he felt his heart figuratively--or perhaps literally--stop. He scrambled to get out of bed, grabbing his glasses from the bedside table as an afterthought before leaving the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>He crept down the hall, seeing one door cracked open and a dim light shining from within. Holding his breath, Logan peeked inside, and nearly collapsed with relief.</p><p> </p><p><em> See? Just a bad dream</em>, he chastised internally before gently pushing the door open.</p><p> </p><p>His husband, Remus, was standing in the middle of the room, warmly illuminated by the lamp standing between the crib and the pastel purple wall. He was carefully bouncing and cooing at the bundle in his arms, his back to the door and his face a perfect profile of parental joy. </p><p> </p><p><em> Breathtaking</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Logan slowly wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, resting his cheek on the back of his husband's bare shoulder--Logan was a mere 5'6 to his husband's 6'1--and peering down at their sleeping son with a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Logie," Remus whispered. "Did I wake you?"</p><p> </p><p>Logan pressed a kiss to his shoulder, chuckling quietly when their baby yawned.</p><p> </p><p>"No, just had a bad dream. Why are you up? I didn't hear the monitor..."</p><p> </p><p>Remus hummed. "Bad dream, same as you. Do you wanna talk about it?"</p><p> </p><p>Logan didn't respond, instead removing one hand from his husband's waist and stroking the child's cheek with the knuckle of his index finger. </p><p> </p><p>"He's so small," he finally murmured. "He could get hurt so easily. I keep… I keep running through all these possibilities in my head, every worst case scenario from the books, everything they didn't cover because it was just too awful to even…" He trailed off, and Remus nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I getcha."</p><p> </p><p>"What about you? You said you had a bad dream too."</p><p> </p><p>"Fire," Remus answered with a shrug. Logan frowned, and Remus must have felt it against his skin, because he continued. "You and Virgil were trapped. I couldn't get to you, and… I saw the whole process. The charring and the melting and the screaming… Everything was collapsing, and all I could do was--"</p><p> </p><p>"Cephy," Logan said softly, cutting him off. "Come back to me dearest, don't get stuck."</p><p> </p><p>Remus shook his head and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here. I'm just worried, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>Logan hummed and slowly began to rock side-to-side, causing Remus to follow suit. It was almost a slow dance.</p><p> </p><p>"In the event of a fire," Logan began, "One of us will get Virgil and we will all go for the nearest, safest escape. Virgil's window can be easily crawled out of for both of us, as can our bedroom window. We have a front door and a back door, beside both of which, on the wall, are a fire extinguisher and heat resistant gloves. As soon as at least one of us is outside, we alert the fire department. If there’s a fire, we’ll most likely only suffer a cough, perhaps minor burns."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know, but <em> still</em>." Remus leans a bit against his husband. "I just don't want to lose my boys. I already almost lost you once, I can't..."</p><p> </p><p>Logan's heart ached. "Cephy, baby, that was years ago. It's okay now, I'm here, we're all here and safe and together. You're never going to lose me <em>or</em> Virgil. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Remus opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it.</p><p> </p><p>"...We should go back to bed. Turn the ol' brains off and back on again, reboot or whatever."</p><p> </p><p>Logan smiled and kissed his shoulder again before releasing his hold on Remus and watching with soft eyes as his husband set Virgil back down in his crib. Logan put his hand on Remus' back and the two looked down at their son, no more than a few months old, sleeping peacefully with a small spider plush in his tiny fist. Logan's heart swells with love, and beside him, Remus looks close to tears.</p><p> </p><p>"He's got your hair, you know," Logan commented. Remus snickered, wiping his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Think he'll grow a mustache like mine, too?"</p><p> </p><p>Logan rolled his eyes and stood on his tiptoes to kiss his husband, whose hands immediately fell to his waist. After a moment, Logan pulled back and tugged lightly on one end of Remus' mustache, messy from sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"If our son grows a mustache like yours, I'll shave your head while you sleep," he threatened, but his eyes held nothing but adoration. Remus, in turn, rolled his eyes and took both of his husband's hands, leading him out of Virgil's room and towards their own.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, Lo-Lo, you <em>do</em> love me!"</p><p> </p><p>In the safety of their bedroom, Logan laughed, falling back onto the bed and bringing Remus down on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>"That's why I married you, my silly cephalopod." Logan smiled up at Remus, who'd propped himself up on his elbows to look down at the love of his life.</p><p> </p><p>"You sure fuckin' did," Remus said adoringly, before leaning down and trapping his husband's lips in one kiss, then another. "And I'll always be so happy you did."</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a while, just talking and kissing, but eventually sleep crept up on them, and they got under the covers. Remus wrapped his arms around a sleepy Logan, pulling him to his chest. He buried his nose in Logan's hair, breathing in the smell of his shampoo and the newly-cleaned bedsheets before closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I've got you," he whispered. "I'm not gonna ever lose you again."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can you tell quarantine is kicking my touchstarved, in-a-ldr ass? god i just wanna be hugged lmao anyways kudos and comments make me wanna write things quicker so if yall want more of this series you know what to do :D<br/>hmu @i-will-sometimes-make-a-sound on tumblr :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>